The subject matter disclosed herein relates to condition monitoring systems, and more specifically, to synchronized zooming capabilities for HMI systems of condition monitoring systems, such as condition monitoring systems for industrial process control systems.
Industrial facilities, such as power generation plants, may include various interrelated equipment and process field devices. For example, power generation plants may include monitoring the condition of systems, such as pumps, reciprocating compressors, turbines, generators, and/or other systems that are desired to be monitored and the processes for monitoring such systems. In some embodiments, the power generation plants may also include operating and maintaining the turbine or generator systems. Certain industrial control systems may include a human-machine interface (HMI) system, in which graphical content associated with the equipment and process field devices of the industrial facility may be displayed. However, the graphical content may be displayed and examined individually without displaying graphical content of multiple plots in a coherent manner.